


It Was Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Drabble. It was midnight when Reverend Amos Howell smiled.





	It Was Midnight

I never created Superman TAS.

It was midnight when Reverend Amos Howell smiled. He opened the fridge door before his eyes were on a slice of chocolate cake.   
He continued to smile as he took the plate out of the fridge and closed the door. Amos approached a table and sat near it.   
His eyes remained on the cake slice. A flawless midnight snack. 

Amos took a bite and enjoyed every moment. After he finished his snack, he abandoned the kitchen. He remained happy before he fell asleep. 

It was another midnight when Amos remembered his master hitting him. Not like Kara. Tears were revealed.

THE END


End file.
